


Threads

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Karaolsen fluff.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Karaolsen fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

The fabric was light, a little see-through even, colored a mix of orange and purple in a simple geometric pattern that reminded Kara of Islamic artwork. Fingering the item, Kara frowned as she examined the tag for the umpteenth time; it was a bit on the pricy side, not totally outside of her budget, but something that she probably shouldn’t buy. But the colors, the pattern, they all spoke to her, calling out to her, saying _‘buy me, Kara, buy me’_.

 _Screw it_ , she thought _I’m an adult_

Quickly pulling the item off the rack, she added it to her already-selected collection of sensible slacks and cardigans…

******

Eagerly digging through the shopping bag, Kara unearthed her newest purchase, suddenly stopping as she realized she didn’t quite know ‘what’ it was. It was too long to be a shirt, but too short to be a dress, plus the see-through quality of the fabric might mean that she’d regret wearing it out in public. Oh well, only one way to find out.

Quickly slipping it on, she grinned as she found that it was probably meant to be both a dress and a shirt, depending only on the wearer’s preference at any given moment. Giving her hips a little swing, she grinned as she instantly liked the way the fabric _swished_ around her, the hemline tickling the tops of her knees.

A closer examination revealed that it wasn’t as transparent as it had first appeared, meaning that she just had to wear a neutral colored bra and she’d be golden. Or even a swimsuit, yes, she could easily see herself wearing this to the beach. Grinning at that thought, she grabbed her seldom-used sunhat and put it on, nodding to herself in the mirror, perfect.

“Kara?” James’ voice suddenly called, startling her.

“Bedroom!” she called back as she took off the sunhat and began to look for a pair of pants to go with her new item.

“Oh, there you are” James said as he came in.

“Here I am” Kara grinned as she found a pair of loose blue jeans and slipped them on, examining her reflection in the mirror.

“Is that new?” James asked, gesturing to her top.

“Yep!” she beamed “it was a little outside of my budget,” she explained “but, once I saw it…” she trailed off with a shrug.

“…you had to have it,” James nodded in understanding as he came up to her “looks good on you” he nodded.

Kara blushed, ducking her head shyly.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded “it suits you; it’s light, airy, pretty. Just like you”

“Sweet-talker,” Kara grinned as she leaned in and gave him a kiss “you really like it?” she asked as she pulled away.

“I do, yeah” James nodded.

“Good,” Kara grinned, quickly striking a pose “what’d you say we go to the beach this weekend?” she suggested “this thing just screams ‘beach’ to me”

“I can do the beach” James grinned.

“Good,” Kara nodded “oh, before I forget,” she dug through the bag and unearthed a large black dress shirt “got this for you,” she explained “hope it fits,”

Smiling, James took the shirt from her, shrugging off his t-shirt and putting the new one on.

“And?” Kara asked as he buttoned it up.

“It’s a little stiff,” James noted “but that’ll probably go away after a few washes”

“So, you like it?” Kara asked.

“I do” James grinned as she leaned against his shoulder, grinning at him in the mirror…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
